


Don't you know

by Dociro



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cooking, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dociro/pseuds/Dociro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose try to cook something while being on the TARDIS. It doesn't end with this expected result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you know

**Author's Note:**

> [here](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/138835949344/person-a-and-person-b-are-cooking-together-while) is the prompt

The Doctor was sick. He wouldn't admit it at first, but all was clear when they landed on a new planet and while running for their lives, he almost didn't made it to the TARDIS due to the coughing. Rose ordered a week in.

"Roooose, 2 days would be enough." The Doctor whined.

"Maybe it would, but I want you perfectly fine and besides I could use some rest myself." She said while tucking him to bed with a cup of hot tea.

"But you will not leave me for the whole week alone and let me die from boredom?" He asked with an actual fear in his eyes.

"Of course not, Doctor. Like I'd really like this pretty face of yours to regenerate again. I'll be right back with some chicken soup." She said disappearing behind the doors.

"Rose Tyler! Are you saying you actually like my new, handsome face?" He shouted after her and it was followed with a lot of coughing again, but there was a big grin on his face, because from the corridor he could hear a quiet "maybe".

_______________

The Doctor was right, after two days of suffering in his bed he was nearly fine at the next day. But Rose wouldn't change her mind and was still saying that they stay in, to the end of the week.

"But Rose, the time goes different on the TARDIS. You can't say when the week ends."

"Yeah, but I'm from Earth and can keep track of Earth calendar and just watch me." Then she went to the library to finish the book she started two days ago.

The Doctor whined a little bit, but in the end he found some things to tinker with. After few hours he got bored and peckish. He found Rose sitting in the library with a new book.

"Rose, maybe we would cook something together?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm a little hungry myself," She said putting her book aside. "Let's go to the galley and see what the TARDIS has for us."

The Doctor scratched at his neck and said, "No, I meant like do something together, you know... From the beginning."

She looked at him with disbelieve, one eyebrow raised. "You want to cook something by yourself? You mean like a proper meal with no TARDIS help? Doctor, can you even cook?"

"Rose Tyler, of course I can cook. I'm over 900 years old, I cooked dinners with the world famous cooks. For sure I'm able to prepare a dinner with no TARDIS help."

"Okay then. Let's try it. You have a specific dish in mind?" She asked while going in the direction of the doors.

"Have you ever eaten pierogies?"

"Don't think so. What is it?"

"So basically it's a dough with a savoury or sweet filling that you cook in boiling water. It's a dish popular in Eastern Europe like in Poland or Ukraine. It's often named as dumplings, but it's not really the same. I don't know why people name it dumplings. 'Pierogies' is a proper English word, you can find it in the dictionary, why change the name?"

Rose giggled a little bit at his irritation, "Okay, Doctor. Let's do this pierogies thing. So will we do the savoury or sweet version?"

"I think the savoury one is more popular," He said taking out the flour from the cabinet. "But I was thinking maybe we could make the one with fruits? And when I say fruits I think bananas?" He said with a sheepish smile.

"I knew it can't be just a normal dish, you banana addict." She said while turning the radio on.

"I'd be fine if you would say you want the classic, potato ones. But I just thought, if I can't take you for a normal adventure I'll take you for a culinary one," He shrugged and then added. "Why the music?"

"I don't know. It's just a thing I did with my mum when I was little and it just stayed. You okay with this?"

"Sure." He said and started preparing the dough while Rose sliced the bananas.

_______________

When they were already cooking the pierogies Britney's Spears _Toxic_ started playing and Rose started to sing along with it.

_Baby, can't you see? I'm calling_   
_A guy like you should wear a warning_   
_It's dangerous, I'm falling._

The Doctor laughed and asked. "So Rose, you're a fan?"

"Come on, Doctor! It's one of traditional Earth ballads, don't you know?" She winked at him and continued. "And besides it was played on our first proper adventure, sure I am a fan." Then she started singing again. And when the chorus came, she jumped down from the kitchen cabinet she was sitting on, took the Doctor's hands and started dancing with him.

_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride_  
 _You're toxic, I'm slipping under_  
 _With a taste of a poison paradise_ ,

And then to her surprise the Doctor joined her in the singing.  
  
 _I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_  
 _And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?_

Rose giggled happily and started dancing even more vividly. The Doctor was a little bit reluctant, but then he gave in and started fooling around with her with glee in his eyes.

With the last words of the song, the Doctor again surprised Rose when he dipped his head and kissed Rose quite passionately. It took her few seconds, but eventually she wrapped her hands around his neck and responded to the kiss.

After few moments they broke the kiss to catch some air. "Well, now for sure I'm a big fan of this song." Rose said with a big smile. "Not that I'm complaining, but why now?"

The Doctor shrugged and said. "I wanted to do this from that moment we heard the song for the first time together. And I wanted to do this every day after that. And you were so happy and beautiful and full of life while dancing with me now and I couldn’t hold back anymore."

Rose hugged him and whispered. "I'm glad you did it," Then he placed a quick kiss on his lips again. "You know what, though? I think our pierogies are ruined."

He looked at the mash in the water and laughed. "Yeah, I don't think it should look like this. Let's just ask TARDIS if she can prepare us some other pierogies or I don't know... chips."

"Like at our first date?" She asked.

"Like at our first date." He replied and kissed her again.


End file.
